


Pocky boy

by loli_canibalism2005



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Family Fluff, Other, Scary Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, not a native speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loli_canibalism2005/pseuds/loli_canibalism2005
Summary: There was a time long ago where a cheerful land existed , one could say that it was where men could go and emancipate.However everything must come to an end and this land ended as well as those memories which saw light for the first time in thereWho would do such a thing you may ask?The answer is no less that the blood god
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time doing something like this and i am so very excited to see where it goes!  
> It's also important to mention that english is not my native language so if you notice a lot of errors it's probably because i'm dumb ><

The stars shined as they had never done before and the crickets sang their melody nervously jumping from one place to another.  
A warm voice that sounded lifeless took our blood god out of the trance in which he was after seeing his buddy in such a miserable state.  
"Help me take him down"  
He said pointing at a photo on a wall with the picture of a particular individual with horns and facial hair, he had red eyes that made him look like a demon and a smile that could make anyone tone their voice down.  
Technoblade knew Wilbur since childhood and couldn't understand why his oh so dearly beloved friend that enjoyed singing songs to his father and playfully fighting with sticks on the forest dreaming about becoming a knight wanted someobody's head on his hands, more so why he came at him for help when he once rejected his violent ways and sent him away , but at this moment he didn't think clear, the joy of having someone who knew him once again on his side made his vision blurry and dark, without hesitation he shakes Wilbur's hand and smiles with evil intent.  
"You know damn well i will"

Past mistakes don't matter anymore, right?

He couldn't even begin to understand who the person was or why Wilbur wanted him dead but Technoblade was on board for anything if it meant having again one of his best friends, the one who could calm the voices in his head with sweet tunes and a voice who could melt anybody who dares underestimate him.

On the way back to "L'manburg" they talked about how the years treated them, about Phil , about Tommy and about how they've all changed as people on the span of hardly ten years, Technoblade talked about his adventures exploring and his feats on wars sharing all the knowledge he had with Wilbur, who listened while humming a song, every so often he would nod to confirm that he was still paying attention, with the nose red as an apple for being exposed to the cold for such a long time  
The snow fell over their heads but only the musician seemed to be affected by it, sneezing every word he said and making the horses of the carriage jump surprised each time, after lending his fur coat to him the sneezing stopped and the chit chat continued.

When the light of the sun finally hit the land they were close to getting to their destination and so, exhausted by the trip some words may or may have not sliped from the mouth of the poor unsuspecting ex-president, such as his plans for the future and his regrets from the past, breaking into tears when talking about how cruel he was with a shaky voice that would usually stay calm and collected.  
The pain in his voice felt like a dagger to the heart of the pigboy who inmediatly rushed to hugging him from the back while he continued to drive the carriage with shaky hands covered in small tears, they both apologized over and over as if there were no tomorrow just to stop quickly as they spotted the land of Wilbur's home.

After that they didn't feel awkward as some may asume, it felt more as if they got a weight out of their backs, keeping no secrets in hiding of eachother and trusting one another with their lives was something new to both of them.

Sadly, trust is not something that lasts very long  
Or so Technoblade experienced


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new land with new found people is not something you can experience every day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support, this is the first time i do something of this kind and seeing people actually read it took me by surprise, please enjoy and don't be afraid to give me feedback!

The sillohuettes of various people started to creep into the horizon, quickly making our beloved characters slow down the vehicle they were riding, screaming euphoric their friend's name with the biggest smile technoblade ever saw, making the little pig boy smile in return since those are not common in the battle field, he wasn't really sure of how to respond but he assumed it was a welcoming sign.

-"Wilbur!"

He hears a familiar voice aproach rapidly followed by the warm embrace of the voice owner, it's tommy, the person who he used to treat as a little brother.  
Shocked by the unusual behavior of the young boy the atmosphere becomes awkward for a little bit while the pink haired individual tries to decide how to act next.

-"I missed you"

The small kid whispers while hiding his face into the big clothes of the confused warrior, with his ears clearly red, a sight that makes him feel truly moved, petting the boy's head repeteadly until he decides to pull away, acting by pure instinct, the only thing he remembered about him was the fact that his hands used to be only big enough to hold his thumb.

The other people follow Tommy and jump into Wilbur giving him a big welcoming hug, making the brown haired boy loose his balance and crumb into the floor with caution still with his friends all over him, laughing softly as he greets them all.  
Quickly recovering and standing up, his presence makes everyone smile proudly and confidently , these people put all there trust into Wilbur which is not a surprise to Technoblade as he saw the man grow up being a natural leader and easily getting people under his control.

The citizens talk for a long time while technoblade separates of the group and explores the area, an underground base is something that caught his attention since the start and he was quite excited to see it with more detail, the walls still rock solid and the halls not illuminated.

So much work to do, makes his skin shiver with enthusiasm and his eyes shine with excitement, he can't even begin to think where to start and that motivates him to a lot of levels, the sound of his steps resonates between the walls, a click clock sound that would usually bring him satisfaction ruinee by the fact that he couldn't only hear his own foot steps if not another pair that discreetly moved at slow pace trying to keep hiding.  
The fact that the sound was inconsistent and also that everyone else was spending time with Wilbur very far away was what gave away the danger.

-"Show yourself"

He said with an inminent tone almost as if it was a threat.

-"Didn't expect you to spot me so fast... old friend".


End file.
